Problem: On Monday, Ishaan and Jessica decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Omar to time them with a stopwatch. After 7.54 minutes, Omar agreed to time the runners. Ishaan sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 43.04 seconds. When it was Jessica's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 22.36 seconds. How much faster was Jessica than Ishaan in seconds?
Solution: To find how much faster Jessica was than Ishaan, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Ishaan's time - Jessica's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${3}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ Jessica was 20.68 seconds faster than Ishaan.